


Not Your Traditional Nuclear Family

by jelasdax



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bisexual Character, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian flicks his eyes down and notes the black script of the mark that's barely visible above the line of his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Traditional Nuclear Family

**Author's Note:**

> Because soulmate marks are just too much fun to pass up. 
> 
> Featuring matchmaking and a sort-of love triangle.

They're in the final stages of the plan to take Reyes for all he's worth when Vince catches a glimpse of Brian's hip and apparently can't help himself, the dick. 

"What the fuck," Vince snarls. He's leaned forward in his chair, glaring at Brian's stomach. 

Brian rolls his shoulders and shifts his weight, ready to throw down if Vince so much as twitches towards him. Dom's friend or not, the guy who’d saved Mia from the DSS or not, Vince still found ways to piss Brian off and he'd take any chance to show him how much. 

He makes sure he strips the desire to punch Vince out of his voice. "You got a problem?" 

"Yeah I got a problem. What the fuck is _that_ , that's what I want to know." Vince points at Brian but stays seated. Smart move. 

Brian flicks his eyes down and notes the black script of the mark that's barely visible above the line of his jeans.

Brian had been changing his shirt in the warehouse (there were grease streaks all over this one too, he'd have to do a wash soon) and his pants must have been riding a little low. No big deal, he'd lost weight what with the long weeks of being on the run; it was expected. What Brian hadn't expected was Vince of all people eyeing up Brian's torso. 

Vince was never going to be known as that guy with tact, but he still should have known better than to comment on someone else's mark. Especially Brian's. They were neither family nor friends, so shit like that was off limits. 

Brian deliberately pulls the new shirt on and lets it settle to cover the words tattooed across his skin, then grins at Vince. "Why," he drawls. "You think you're meant for me? Want to compare?"

Vince's eyes bulge and Brian takes mean satisfaction in watching his face get all splotchy, but sadly Vince recovers quickly. "No, you asshole." He screws up his face. "Fuck you. I just - What did it say?"

Brian stares at him incredulously. What was Vince smoking down here that he thought he could ask Brian that? 

Brian knew what Rome's soulmate mark said. They'd known each other as teenagers. Even if they hadn't ever fooled around he'd have known what it said; they'd been close. They'd also seen each other naked a lot. And even having seen the neat script across Rome's upper thigh, Brian would never have asked him about it. It just wasn't something you did. Everyone knew that.

But whatever, this wasn't funny anymore and Brian's done with it. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Perv all you want in the privacy of your own thoughts, just remember to leave me out of it." 

He walks away and doesn't think much of it. More proof that Vince is just a complete asshole sometimes. 

—

Brian is cuddled up with Mia on the couch later when Vince brings it up again. Most of the rest of the group has already fucked off for the night, so Dom, Mia and Vince have been playing the Remember When game in between rounds of Brian and Mia being ecstatic about becoming parents (and really, he's gonna be a dad, holy shit!).

It's not immediately apparent where Vince is going with it at first because he starts off by talking about his wife.

“You know, when I met Rosa… we both knew right away that we were meant for each other.” There’s a smile on Vince’s face, and Brian might otherwise have been reluctantly charmed by it but for the way Mia’s gone a little tense against him. 

Him and Mia, they don’t match. Not traditionally. But Brian loves her, is in love with her, and knows she feels the same. Their kid is gonna grow up loved and with both its parents around; he’s determined to do better than his father ever did for him, and Dom's already said he'd be around too, and really Brian's got no room to fail. So while it's slightly concerning that Mia's no longer languid against him, Brian isn't really worried. 

Across the room Dom is smiling fondly at Vince. “Yeah? That’s good. I’m glad you found her.” 

“Me too, Dom. She and Nico are amazing. Best thing that ever happened to me.” Vince shifts a little. “You never found yours, did you. What does yours say?”

Dom’s eyebrows go up and his head tilts to one side. “Why the sudden interest, Vince? You’ve seen it before.”

Brian watches as Vince scratches at his beard. He’s got a bad feeling about this line of questioning now, and the fact that he doesn’t know why is - unsettling. 

He strokes a hand over Mia’s back to calm his unexpected anxiety and feels her relax against him again. She smiles at him and he feels himself grin back at her, helpless to do anything else. Her lips are soft against his, and he runs his thumb across her cheek when he pulls away from the kiss. 

“-‘in my face’.”

Brian freezes, his thumb still tracing her cheekbone. Mia’s eyes are steady on his, warm, and the bare inches between them seem to stretch out into a chasm. In the direction of the two men she asks, “What was that?” and Brian feels himself shake his head minutely. He doesn't want to hear this; he's sure of it now. That pit in his stomach has never meant good things; not even while jumping off the back of a car from a cliff face into unknown waters has he felt dread like this. 

Mia smiles at him briefly, everything in her manner telling him this is going to be okay, before she twists enough to pay attention to Dom. She pats Brian’s arm once, almost absently. 

“Ah, Vince was just asking what my tattoo said.” Dom makes it sound like that’s nothing, like it isn’t weird as hell to ask someone, even a friend, that particular question in company.

Mia laughs, and despite the strange circumstances Brian wants to smile when he hears it. “Could you say it again? I missed it.” 

This time Dom gives Mia an incredulous look, but he dutifully repeats himself. “It says, ‘Hey man he was in my face.’” There’s silence for a moment, and then Dom chuckles disparagingly and rubs at his scalp. “Can’t say it’s the bravest thing I ever heard of, but what can you do.”

Brian can't move. Can't even breathe: his chest is too tight for something as meaningless as air. 

He's misheard. That's obviously what happened. Because there's no way Brian would have missed that, back in LA the first time, there's just no way that Brian could have not heard the phrase that's printed on his own skin if it had been spoken to him. His life isn’t the plot of some romantic comedy, after all.

So this is definitely a mistake, and that means Brian can ignore the encouraging look Mia is giving him. "I didn't know for sure," she whispers to him as though he needs to be consoled. "I could have been wrong. And then I didn't think it mattered. You've always been ours."

As amazing as that last bit is (Brian has always wanted to belong somewhere, and though he and Rome gave it their best shot it just - wasn't enough for either of them, not right enough to make it last at any rate) there's a slight problem here. This is pretty clearly a misunderstanding, and once Brian knows what to say he's going to tell her so. 

Except... Brian promised himself he wasn't going to lie to her, to Dom, again. When he'd made the decision to go after Braga with Dom that night, when Mia had let him reach for her again, he'd known: he couldn't lie to them anymore. So even now when he knows that it must be a mistake, Brian can't make the words trip off his tongue. 

_Because - what if it’s not._

"Mia-"

She kisses him, sweet and light, and taps once at his hip as though answering his frantic, half-finished question. Maybe she is. 

The sound of Vince and Dom talking in the background comes to an end, and Brian can't look at Dom right now so he looks at Vince instead. Vince is already staring back at him, eyebrow raised in challenge. And for what is probably the first time ever with Vince Brian backs down first. He breaks eye contact - he can't hold that knowing glare right now. 

Vince makes as though he's gonna say something and every muscle in Brian goes tense but Mia, thankfully, gets there first. 

"I think it's time for bed, guys. It's pretty late." She yawns theatrically and as she's rising to her feet, hand outstretched in Vince’s general direction, Vince rockets to his feet to help her up. Dom stands too, and Brian snorts despite himself. Those two have been well trained. Brian watches as Mia quirks a grateful smile at Vince before dragging Dom closer. The Toretto siblings casually lean against each other for a hug, and Brian blinks at himself in irritation for the direction his thoughts go. It's far easier to be annoyed at Vince than himself though, so he directs his gaze at Vince instead. Vince, who's eyeing Dom and Mia with what looks a lot like heartache. 

Brian considers the man as the three of them easily share space. Vince has been down in Rio for a long time now. Maybe too long to be away from the people he knows Vince considers his family. 

Brian gets that. Knowing he'd let both Mia and Dom go, thinking as he left LA that it was gonna be the last time he'd ever see either of them again - well, Brian's no stranger to getting by with a hole torn in you. It must have been even worse for Vince, who'd known the Torettos since he was a kid. Going by the files Brian had read, he'd been close with both the elder Torettos as well. Brian still doesn't like Vince, probably never will, but at the very least he understands him a little better now. That's something. 

He's pulled from his thoughts when Mia breaks away from Dom and then links arms with an all-too willing Vince. Mia smiles at Brian mischievously and says, "Don't stay up too late," before she steers Vince away. "Tell me how you and Rosa met," he hears her say before they're gone around the corner and out of earshot. 

It takes Brian a second to realize that this leaves him and Dom alone in the echoing room. 

He's not - 

Nothing's changed. This is no different than any of the other times he and Dom have been alone together since meeting up in Brazil. 

He's just on edge now from the stuff earlier, but there’s nothing Brian needs to worry about. Mia was wrong, anyway. And while she hasn't been wrong yet in Brian’s memory she's got to be wrong about something at some point. This is just that time. 

It's got to be. 

Dom is smiling faintly as he looks in the direction Mia and Vince went. He looks calmer than Brian’s seen him for awhile: having Vince here must be good for him. It's too much temptation to look at Dom when he doesn't seem aware of it right now, so Brian breaks the silence. "You've missed him."

As observations go, this one is somewhere in the realm of _huh, water is wet._ It's obvious Dom missed Vince. 

But Dom nods slowly as though it’s worth contemplating, and after a moment he turns to face Brian. "We've known each other since we were eight. We grew up together." Dom is smiling at him, but that fond smile is clearly not fully directed at Brian. Brian doesn't know what his face shows but it's enough for Dom's eyes to sharpen. He wanders over to the half-empty cooler and grabs two out, offering one to Brian. Brian watches as he settles on the other half of the couch. 

Brian smiles a little when Dom lifts his beer up in a silent toast.

"I missed them all when I was in Mexico," Dom says after a minute of silence. It sounds like he's confessing to something; his voice is so low. "I couldn't do anything about it except try to lay low, to not call attention to myself. I kept thinking it would have been beyond stupid if I'd managed to get thrown in prison after... everything that went down." 

Brian takes a sip of his beer and tries to work out how he should react. This is the first time Dom's brought up what happened in LA all those years ago. The first time since he avenged Letty, at any rate. Brian doesn't know what to make of it. 

When Letty had come to him in LA last year she'd been harder than he had remembered her being. In the beginning they'd danced around each other too much, both of them trying to be professional about their situation so they could get the job done; so Dom could come home. But one night she'd shown up at his apartment with a bottle of tequila and a challenge on her face, and he’d let her in. He’d woken up half on the floor, half on the ugly armchair he’d picked up somewhere, and with a pounding headache. The bottle had been all but empty. Letty was sprawled face down over the couch, and Brian had been able to recall with perfect clarity the maelstrom of frustration and hurt she'd unleashed the night before. When she’d stirred they had stared at each other blearily in the harsh sunlight, and almost against his will Brian had remembered her furious diatribe against an absent Dom for leaving her so many times. "It's what he does," she'd said in that overly enunciated manner of the truly drunk. “He leaves us behind." She'd squinted and toasted him with her shot glass. "You should know," she'd said, bitter. Aiming to hurt. "He left you too."

Brian’s next shots had been straight from the bottle. 

Within a week she’d been killed. They’d never spoken about it again.

The sound of Dom shifting beside him brings Brian's thoughts back to the present. Dom slants a curious gaze over at his silence, and Brian takes a long drink. He doesn't want to be in his own head anymore: there are too many things he doesn't want to think about. 

Time to lighten the mood and get them into an easier conversation. "Real good job you did there," he jokes. "Excellent work at avoiding landing in jail." He grins at Dom expecting to see a similarly amused look on his face, but Dom's expression is serious and Brian feels his grin start to falter at the edges in spite of all his training.

"You'd already done it once," Dom says as though that makes any kind of sense. Brian is mostly used to Dom's habits but even still he's a little lost at that. 

Dom's mouth tightens but he doesn't look away, so Brian scratches his neck and uses the motion to break their gaze. His carefully unconcerned expression goes stiff at Dom's quiet words. "I wasn't going to ask you to put your life on the line for me again." 

The sudden and unexpected rage almost leaves him breathless. Brian hasn’t gotten truly angry in years; irritated yes, pissed off definitely, but rage is something he thought he’d left behind in his teens. Leave it to Dom to bring out the wilder side in Brian. 

This, though: this pisses Brian off to no end. As though it’s Dom’s call what Brian chooses to do with his own life. As though Brian didn’t think it through before he did it. 

Well. That’s not the point. 

As though it wasn’t completely worth it both times. 

He wants to say _I don't recall you asking at all_ or _That wasn't your call to make_ or _I wouldn't have had to if you'd just trusted me._ Or worse, _Maybe if you had asked, things would have gone down differently five years ago._ But Brian can’t say any of those things; doesn’t want to, even. None of them feel right. He doesn’t know what else he can say right now.

Instead he deliberately drains the rest of his beer and stands up. It's late, and Mia is in their bed, and he never cared about his potential soulmate before anyway, and - there’s not nearly enough beer to deal with all this.

“Good thing everything worked out then,” he says to end the conversation, and he smiles at Dom and doesn’t meet his eyes; even if the smile feels fake it’s still better than any alternative Brian can think of. “It’s late. I should get to bed.”

Dom’s goodnight is no louder than a murmur since Brian’s already turned away. If Dom says anything else Brian can’t hear it. 

When he crawls into bed next to Mia she sleepily protests his chilly feet, but she still curls into him when he puts an arm around her. He strokes her side and she settles further against him before humming a little in contentment. They’re quiet for a long while, and then he hears Mia’s sleep-roughened voice.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Her tone is curious but not accusatory. She isn’t mad at all.

Brian sighs out his lingering unease and hugs her closer for a second. “He started talking about Mexico. It wasn’t a good time.” At some point tonight he’d started taking it as fact that there’s anything to tell. Brian wonders when that happened. He kisses Mia’s forehead. “Maybe tomorrow. Or once we’re done here.”

She laughs softly. “Somewhere on a beach, in a place without extradition.” 

“Yeah. I love you, Mia.”

“I love you too, Brian.” He thinks she's fallen asleep, but it's obvious she's still awake when her hand presses briefly on his chest. "I wouldn't share you with anyone else." It's matter-of-fact and direct: very Mia. She doesn't mess around when it comes to the important things. 

"Believe me," he says. "If it were anyone else there wouldn’t even be a conversation.”

He can feel her smile against his skin, and he listens to her breathing as she falls asleep.

The words printed on his skin feel like a brand, and Brian lies awake thinking in the dark of their room for a long time. In the end he runs his thumb across Dom’s words. They’ll talk tomorrow and figure this all out.

—

Only he doesn’t get the chance in the morning because they’re going after Reyes, and then Hobbs shows up, and then Vince is dead.

Dom and Mia’s grief is an almost tangible weight in the air, and there’s nothing Brian can do to make it better. 

At some point he finds himself standing next to Rome, and Rome’s face is more solemn than Brian’s seen it in a decade. Brian can’t even imagine what he’d be going through if it were Rome on the table. Rome hooks an arm around his shoulders and they hug each other tight for a few seconds before Rome breaks away muttering about having something in his eye. Brian lets him go, faintly amused in spite of everything: still the same Rome. 

Dom starts telling them they should go after Reyes now, and Brian backs him up, and in the end they all go.

—

Dom cuts him loose on the bridge. 

Instead of the anger he thinks he should be feeling Brian is mainly exasperated. Now he’s got to get back, and that’s going to cost time Dom and his crazy, insane plan might not have. Brian’s radio is going nuts as everyone freaks out wanting to know what’s going on, but he drowns it all out so he can focus on Mia. 

He says her name a few times until the radio goes silent. “It’s gonna be okay,” he tells her. “I’ve got this.”

“Be careful,” Mia says, and yeah, he will be. But he’s getting Dom back, and this time they’re gonna have that full conversation. Plus, as a bonus: if they’re trapped in the car, neither one of them can pull a disappearing act. 

—

When Hobbs is barely shrinking in the rearview Brian shoves the radio at Dom. “Talk to Mia,” he orders, and Dom actually grimaces as he takes it. 

Brian has no sympathy. If it had taken him even seconds later there’d be a few new bullet holes in Dom right now. 

“I’m okay,” Dom is saying into the radio. “Mia, I’m alright. We’re both fine.” 

Mia’s voice may be tinny but her anger and relief comes through just fine. “Dom, if you ever do that again…” 

Brian figures the implied threat is enough, because Dom immediately starts trying to placate her. A few moments later the radio is being pushed back at Brian and Dom hisses, “Say something!”

He takes the radio. “Okay guys, we’re good with plan B. See you on the other side.” As he’s switching it off Brian hears Rome’s sulky voice: “That was my line, Brian, don’t you be-“

Silence. 

“So that was always the plan, huh?” He can’t help it - it comes out amused. It’s actually kind of funny. So many times now they’ve done this routine, and it’s probably only going to get worse if they don’t address it now. “Do you think you owe me something? ‘Cause that’s the only way this makes sense.” Brian tries to make out Dom’s expression but he’s got his stoic face on. No help there. 

“Dom, you don’t owe me anything.” 

That gets a reaction.

“You’re having a kid with my sister. And that kid is going to grow up with its father. I owed you at least that much.” Brian opens his mouth but Dom keeps going. “The problem, Brian, is that you don’t always think ahead.” 

There it is. “This was your plan,” Brian reminds him, because it’s worth saying. The idea to steal from the man who owned Rio was Dom’s first. And then because that isn’t quite right he adds, “No, this was _our_ plan from the beginning. When did you switch the wiring, Dom? When did you decide you were gonna do it?”

“That ain’t important.” 

Brian takes the corner too fast but Dom doesn’t say a fucking word about it. “That’s bullshit,” he snaps, and okay, there’s the anger. “When? I’d have noticed if you did it that first time. You went back and changed it.” Dom is stubborn but Brian knows a thing or two about Dom, so he tries to work it back in his head. And knowing Dom - “Last night. After I went to bed.” 

The slight lift of Dom’s chin tells him he got it right. Brian shakes his head. 

“You don’t owe me anything,” he says again, quieter this time, hoping for something he can work off of. 

Dom doesn’t react outwardly. “I owe you everything.” Dom’s already low voice is even lower now. The rumble of the SRT8’s engine is almost enough to drown him out entirely. “I owe you my life, my freedom twice over. I can’t just forget about that.”

Brian sighs. “I got my own list, you know. And we could go on like this forever. But I don’t want that.” He makes eye contact with Dom; he has to know that Dom gets that this is him being serious. “I know that you got my back when things go ass up. And I hope you know that it goes both ways. But you don’t _owe_ me shit.” 

Silence. Brian tries again. “Isn’t that what family is about?”

Brian feels the irritation start to seep back into him, but then Dom nods and it seems like all the tension drains out of him. Brian hadn’t even noticed he was tense. 

Dom starts to smile and it’s contagious or something because Brian grins back at him helplessly. Then he licks his lips, because right, he’s not done yet. They’re not finished. 

He drums his fingers against the steering wheel. 

“Uh. So. One more thing. You know that conversation yesterday? With Vince and Mia and - you know.” 

“Yeah.” Dom’s squinting at him a little, obviously trying to work out why Brian is bringing this up now. “I remember.”

Brian nods quickly. “Right, yeah, okay.” He clears his throat. “The thing is -“ He stops, trying to find the right way to say it.

Dom frowns as Brian continues to not say anything. “O’Conner, are you freaking out?” The _Now?_ is implied. 

The only way Brian is going to get through this is if he doesn’t look at Dom and he doesn’t stop talking. Brian changes tack. 

“I’d been coming into the market for a few weeks. For my cover. I talked to Mia, ate lunch, scoped the place out. I was trying to find a way in.” 

They’re no more than five minutes away from the rest of the team now; Brian starts talking faster. 

“But me and you, we didn’t interact. Not for weeks. And then I was so busy trying to be the undercover me that I didn’t pay attention like I should. And then that one day me and Vince, we got into that fight. I was so frustrated with myself for that, for you having to come out and separate us, because of my screwup. I must not have been paying enough attention. But I guess Vince was. And yesterday he saw something on me, and he asked me about it, and then when I wouldn’t talk to him he went to you.” He risks a look at Dom but almost immediately flicks his eyes back to the safety of the road. 

Shit. They’ve arrived. 

He pulls to a stop and cuts the engine, grips the wheel tight. Without the rumble of the car the silence is stifling.

Dom makes a considering sound. “He asked about my mark.” Brian is peripherally aware that Dom has tilted his head to look at him. Brian’s fingers are going white on the steering wheel. Dom says slowly, “Fair’s fair. What does yours say?”

All the romance novels, tv shows, and movies he’s ever been exposed to have made this seem like the best thing to ever to happen to someone. If all that’s even slightly true, then why does Brian feel like he’s going to have a heart attack? 

He clears his throat. “‘I’m in your face,’” he quotes. It comes out smoothly; Brian is impressed with his own acting abilities. He could be talking about the weather. 

Dom is silent for a long moment. Then, “I said that. When I pulled you off of Vince. That was the first thing I said to you. You can let go of the wheel now, you know,” he adds. 

Brian huffs what could charitably be mistaken for a laugh. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. People are always telling me I have poor impulse control.” 

Dom glances at him. “You got impulses that need controlling?”

And that really is funny. Without having thought too much about what it meant, Brian’s been ’controlling impulses’ around Dom since the beginning. Going from his tone, Dom doesn’t seem too broken up about that possibility. 

He experimentally lets go of the steering wheel. Nothing terrible happens so he chances a look at Dom, who is looking thoughtfully out the front window. 

“Mia was happy last night. But she knew then, didn’t she? Why would she…”

That part Brian had worked out for himself last night. It’s an especially satisfying conclusion considering Dom’s reactions to all this. “She said ‘you’ve always been ours.’ And then she told me she wouldn’t normally share, but…” 

Dom’s eyes get very intent and Brian manages to think _so we’re gonna do this then_ before Dom’s unbuckling Brian’s seatbelt and tugging him up and over, and yes they are definitely doing this. Right now apparently. 

It’s a bit of a stretch getting his legs out of the way, but Dom seems determined and Brian is ultimately pretty flexible. There's an awkward moment when Dom tries to recline the seat and can't quite make it work, and then Brian attempts to help and their fingers get a little tangled together and Dom's eyes are very brown and his skin is very smooth and yeah, his mouth is fucking fantastic. 

Eventually the haze clears from his mind and Brian realizes it’s kind of cramped. He pulls away for a second and Dom makes a disappointed sound, and then obviously Brian has to make it up to him, and it isn't until his leg starts to lock up that he can make himself pull away again. He shimmies forward enough to get hold of the lever and pushes the seat back, and they’re more or less horizontal. Dom grunts at the impact and Brian begins to shift position but Dom's hands land on his hips to keep him in place. Brian pushes back just enough that Dom's hands tighten, and that’s awesome. Brian has really missed the feeling of someone strong enough to hold him down. Sex with Mia is beyond fantastic, and he loves her curves and her skin and the sheer delight she takes in their lovemaking, but it's been a few years since he's been with a guy. 

It’s never been Dom before. 

And, he can’t help but think, somewhere not far from here there's a safe filled with millions, and a good chunk of it is his. Brian may just be the luckiest man on the planet. 

Dom doesn't seem to appreciate that his attention has wandered, because one hand grips onto his ass hard and the other winds into his hair, twisting. Dom growls, “Problem?” and thrusts his hips up hard. Brian’s pulse beats wildly at the sensation of Dom’s cock rubbing up against his hip.

"Yeah," he gasps, and Dom goes ever so slightly still against him. Brian continues as though he hadn’t noticed. "Man, sex in the front seat is a lot harder with two guys than I remember it being," and he laughs when Dom gives him a dirty look. 

Dom raises an eyebrow at him and his expression slides towards innocence. Brian braces himself. "I'll show you hard," Dom purrs, and Brian groans with embarrassment for him. 

"I can't believe you went there, Dom, come on, talk about low hanging fruit _ahh_ -”

"You were saying?" 

Brian swallows. At some point Dom had unzipped his jeans and now Dom's hand is on his dick, fingers gently stroking from base to tip, and it's enough to steal the breath from his lungs. His mouth is suddenly a desert.

Dom's dark eyes are captivating, and then he tilts his head and looks down between them. That heated look is as good as a touch, and he fights the urge to shiver. Dom strokes his thumb over the head of Brian's cock and Brian jolts at the touch. He looks down at himself and watches as Dom slowly starts jerking him off. 

It's as amazing as it is maddening.

Every time Brian gets close Dom backs off a little more until Brian is a panting mess, face buried in Dom's shoulder and cursing him. He wants to shove his dick against Dom and thrust until he comes, but the last two times he tried that Dom had loosened his grip to the point where he was humping air, while Dom's other hand had held him far enough back that he couldn't even get off against Dom's stomach. 

Who knew Dom was such a tease? 

In desperation he reaches for Dom's pants again in hopes of evening up the odds a little and getting them both off, but Dom lets go of his cock and bats his hand away. Brian hears himself whine in disbelief as Dom chuckles, and that's it, Brian is done being nice now. He surges forward and kisses Dom hard, and Dom abruptly gets with the program and tightens his grip, stroking him hard and fast and perfect. 

He comes on Dom's stomach and rides the endorphin high for a while, feeling the occasional aftershock that courses through him every time Dom brushes against his dick. He's working up the energy to put his hands on Dom when he hears him groan, and the movement that he'd barely noticed while blissed out comes to a halt. 

Dom looks pretty happy for someone who just got off by their own hand, and Brian might feel guiltier about that except for the fact that even just the idea of Dom jerking off to him is beyond hot. 

Dom kisses him, satisfaction and possessiveness in his every touch, and it takes a few minutes but eventually they find a rag and get themselves sorted out enough to get by inside. They're being quiet, but Brian is used to comfortable silences when it comes to him and Dom, and this one is no different. 

Brian stops him just before he goes to open the main door. The team is likely inside waiting on them, but this is more important than money and Brian doesn't want to leave this unsaid. 

"You going to stick around this time?"

Dom studies him, looks him up and down, and for some reason it's almost more intimate than getting off in the car had been. By the time Dom's gaze reaches his eyes again Brian feels naked and exposed. He blinks and Dom is stepping closer, one hand going behind his head to curl around his neck. Dom brings their foreheads together for a moment and then kisses him chastely.

It's sweet but it's not exactly an answer. Brian knows how easy it is to lie with your body. Then again, he's also aware of how easy it is to lie verbally.

Maybe the best thing for them is just seeing where the road takes them. If Dom decides he wants to leave, then at least he'll always have the option to come back. 

Brian's not going anywhere without Mia and their baby, and he knows how Dom is about family. 

Brian grins. "Okay then. Come on, let's go see this safe full of cash. There's a house on a beach somewhere calling my name.” 

They open the door and step inside, and amongst the rest of their team there is in fact a massive vault in the middle of the floor. It’s an inspiring sight but Brian gets distracted by Mia, who is far and away a much better sight, and he doesn’t see how the others react to their presence. 

He doesn’t mind.

Once they make themselves pull away Mia looks him up and down and then smirks at him, her eyes knowing. It's entirely possible she could tell from the moment he walked in what he'd been up to. Brian doesn’t think it will work, but he tries an innocent look on her anyway. She brushes the attempt off impatiently. "So everything's fine then? He knows now?” 

Brian loves this woman so much there really aren't words for it. He runs his hand along her spine and she leans into him. "Yeah," he promises. "All good."

"Perfect. Then five bedrooms should be enough to start." 

Brian raises his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Five? That seems like a lot."

She ticks them off on her fingers as she explains. “Yours and mine, yours and Dom’s - please, like I don't know that's how it's going to work out, Brian, don’t even try.” She touches her abdomen briefly. "This little one, and maybe with practise one more." 

Brian will happily spend the rest of his life ‘practising’ with Mia. His smile feels so large that he probably looks like an idiot, but he can’t bring himself to care. "That still leaves one room."

Mia shakes her head at him in mock disappointment, then makes a point of surveying the room. The others are standing in a loose circle not far away; going off the overly-dramatic frown on Rome's face Tej is making fun of him, Han and Gisele observing the spectacle and talking quietly to each other. Leo and Santos are amusing themselves with a running commentary in rapid-fire Spanish, and then there’s Dom, smiling at them all. 

He looks happy. 

Mia's voice is soft. "You always leave room for family."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
